


I Don’t Want To Be Here

by orphan_account



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: And Jughead Complains A Lot, Basically Jarchie Meets at a Party, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Fluff, Gay Jughead Jones, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is basically all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You see, my friend dragged me here and then abandoned me for a boy but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you kept smirking and continued to smirk when my friend came and introduced you to me as the host of the party and now I’m a blushing, embarrassed mess because I’ve been saying how this was boring for ten minutes—“— Basically, Jughead and Archie meet at a party. (Based off a plot I saw on Tumblr!)





	I Don’t Want To Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you’d like, please leave your feedback in the comments! I’d love to know what you’d like and what you wish would be different! Also, if you have any other scenarios that you’d like to see the boys in, let me know! Again, thank you!

If there was one thing that Jughead Jones was absolutely certain about, it would have to be the fact that he absolutely dreads going to crowded places. There’s too many people — and they’re loud and obnoxious. So when he finds himself in a house who he doesn’t even know belongs to, sipping on a cold wine cooler as far away from the crowd as possible.

 

You see, it takes a lot of coaxing to get Jughead to go to things like this. So when Kevin Keller, son to the deputy, told him with an arch of an eyebrow that if he doesn’t go, he could possibly miss another Black Hood attack and therefore miss a chance of figuring out who it is. And he was right, and Jughead hated to admit it, but here he was at a stupid party surrounded by stupid, drunk, loud high schoolers.

 

“Enjoying the party?” A low voice comes from next to him, causing Jughead to jump out of his thoughts. His cheeks heated up a bit with embarrassment as he looked over at the tall, red-headed boy who asked him the question. He looked oddly familiar— maybe Jughead has him in one of his classes or something, but he’s not too sure.

 

“Eh,” Jughead replies with a shrug of his shoulders, taking another sip of his alcoholic beverage. Red chuckles and nods his head slowly, and Jughead notices that Reds’ eyes never leave his face. “Is there something I can help you with?”

 

Red shakes his head as he takes a long sip of his own drink, a smirk playing playfully on his pink lips. “No, I was just wonder what brings you here.” And Jughead had to stifle a laugh at that.

 

“I don’t want to be here. At all. This is not my kind of thing, you know? I’m more comfortable staying where I live, by myself, writing for the newspaper,” Jughead explains to Red, his eyes on every one besides him. When Jughead finally looks back over at Red, the boy still has that stupid smirk on his face. Jughead almost wants to hit it off of him, but he holds himself back because— well, it’s kind of cute on him.

 

“I see,” is all Red gets out before Kevin is stumbling up to them, the smell of alcohol lingering in his breath as he smiles at Jughead, and then to the boy next to him.

 

“Jughead! I see you’ve met Archie! This is a pretty kick-ass party, Arch, you’ll have to throw another again soon,” And Jughead was just about to point out how Kevin only stumbled and slurred a few of those words and that he was impressed when realisation finally fell upon him.

 

Red was Archie and Archie was the host of the party and Jughead spent the last ten minutes complaining to the host about how he didn’t want to be here. His face started heating up and Jughead guesses Archie notices because his stupid smirk is still noticeable and he’s laughing now; a beautiful sound, Jughead might note. He won’t admit it, though, and just blames the little bit of alcohol he’s drank on the thought.

 

Kevin finally bids his farewell to the two, saying something about, ‘I met a cute boy here, Jug, he might be the one. He’s probably out of the bathroom now, see you later.’

 

So now it’s just Jughead and Archie again, one a blushing mess and the other full of laughter.

 

“I’m— I don’t even know where to begin,” Jughead stutters, another thing he’ll blame on alcohol because you’ll be damned if you ever get Jughead to admit he stumbles over his words, and just looks up at Archie, the host.

 

“You see, my friend dragged me here and then abandoned me for a boy but you came up to me and we started talking and somehow I started talking about how I didn’t want to be here while you kept smirking and continued to smirk when my friend came and introduced you to me as the host of the party and now I’m a blushing, embarrassed mess because I’ve been saying how this was boring for ten minutes—“ Jughead rambled on until he ran out of breath, the blush only getting darker and more noticeable.

 

“Jughead, it’s okay,” Archie laughs, watching the boy’s chest rise and fall as he catches his breath from rambling. “You know, you’re kind of cute when you ramble. I like the sound of your voice. I think I could listen to you talk all night,” Archie admits, his smirk faltering into a shy smile. And Jughead tries to wrap his mind around this.

 

A boy, specifically Archie, finds his voice somewhat bearable, and wants to listen to him talk all night, and also finds him cute when he rambles. If you asked Jughead, he would never use the word cute to describe himself. He’d probably use rough, considering he’s basically homeless with ragged clothes, messy hair he can only tame with a beanie, and sardonic attitude.

 

But, surprisingly, Archie thinks he’s cute. And Jughead thinks Archie’s cute. So, Jughead pulls his bottom lip between his teeth to bit on it gently before slowly nodding his head, staring up at Archie with his bright blue eyes (which also have a new glint to them).

 

“Why don’t we go outside where no one is and you can listen to me ramble more about how I don’t want to be here?” Jughead says, more of a question, and Archie’s smirk returns as he gently takes Jughead’s hand in his own.

 

“I’ll lead the way.”


End file.
